Les zombies rêvent-ils de moutons morts-vivants ?
by roar-ya
Summary: Recueil. / Zombieman, huitième héros de classe S squattait son canapé. King ne se demandait pas pourquoi ni comment. S'il avait refusé, ça n'aurait de toute façon rien changé.


**Disclaimer** : One Punch Man appartient à ONE.

 **Note** : À la base, j'avais écrit ce texte en anglais. Il traînait dans mon disque dur depuis des mois en attendant de subir une énième correction. Mais j'ai aussi décidé sur un coup de tête de le traduire en français en voyant à quel point les fanfictions sur OPM dans cette langue se compte sur les doigts de la main... (Je compte tout de même publier l'histoire en anglais... lorsque j'en aurai assez de relire pour traquer les fautes.) Enfin bref, je tiens à mentionner qu' **il faut être à jour dans les scans d'OPM pour éviter les spoilers**. Notamment concernant le personnage de King. Et je précise également que ce texte ouvre un recueil sur la colocation infortunée de King et Zombieman. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **WARM BODIES**

* * *

Zombieman se moucha bruyamment, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant ce qu'il considérait comme le meilleur film de l'Histoire.

Tremblant, Zombieman tendit la main vers son paquet de clopes. Mais ses doigts glissants n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper correctement. Une main incertaine alluma sa cigarette et la chaleur de la fumée remplit ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin pour soulager ses neurones en ébullition. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que le générique défilait maintenant sous ses yeux. Parce que bordel, que ça avait été _bon_.

 _L'amour vainc tout_. Peut importe que vous soyez vieux… peut importe que vous soyez mort. L'amour transcendait absolument tout et pour la première fois, Zombieman se sentait vraiment _vivant_. Son cœur mort se réveillait, essayant de battre au fond de sa cage thoracique. Un frisson de tristesse l'envahit. Pas le genre qui faisait mal, mais celui qui faisait du bien. Celui qui le secouait de l'intérieur, qui le remplissait d'une douleur qu'il savourait jusqu'à la dernière claque dans la gueule.

Zombieman fixait le générique qui défilait, bénissant le réalisateur et le scénariste d'avoir pondu une telle merveille. Mais Zombieman se demandait surtout s'il méritait lui aussi, de trouver l'amour comme le personnage principal. Un mort-vivant tel que lui, incapable de donner du plaisir et encore moins d'en recevoir, pouvait-il aimer ? Jusque là, personne ne voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec un homme cliniquement mort. Personne ne voulait vivre sans avoir la possibilité d'assouvir leurs besoins charnels. Zombieman s'en passait – pas par choix, pas par nécessité. Parce que s'en était ainsi.

\- Warm Bodies est un putain de chef d'oeuvre, lâcha-t-il.

King n'était pas d'accord mais garda la bouche solidement fermée. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien d'hier et de son choix de film inconsidéré. _La Nuit des Morts-Vivants_ de George Romero. Pour l'homme le plus fort du monde, une heure et demie d'excellence. Pour Zombieman, une heure et demie d'horreur mêlée à une colère sans nom. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le grand public considérait son état comme dangereux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on le prenait pour un monstre dénué de cervelle, ne rêvant que de festoyer sur les tripes de ses concitoyens. Enfin… si, il y arrivait. Mais il refusait jusque là d'y croire pleinement. Hier, Zombieman tremblait de rage. Il voyait rouge et King en avait payé les frais. Bien sûr, les tremblements du blond suffirent à détendre son colocataire d'infortune. Encore persuadé qu'il s'agissait du terrible _King's Engine_ , le mort-vivant s'excusa et se proposa même à faire le dîner. Et a payer lui-même pour les ingrédients.

Cependant, King n'avait jamais été aussi _effrayé_ par son colocataire. D'ordinaire, Zombieman était serein. Calme. Monotone. Ennuyant. D'après lui et ses incessants gribouillages sur une serviette de table, plus de 70% de la population voulait repousser les zombies en dehors des villes. Ils voulaient les parquer à l'écart de leurs rues si calmes et de leurs enfants si sages. Ils voulaient que les héros s'occupent d'eux – ne mangeaient-ils par de la chair humaine ? N'étaient-ils pas des monstres, après tout ?

King savait que non – les monstres ne préparaient pas aussi bien le bœuf ni ne pleurnichaient comme des fillettes devant des films suppurant l'eau de rose.

Les citoyens allèrent même jusqu'à dire que Zombieman ne méritait pas d'être un héros de classe S. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'être un héros tout court. D'après eux, Zombieman effrayaient les enfants et inquiétaient leurs parents. Les gonflaient de dégoût. King ne comprenait pas.

Le pauvre salaud était un putain de héros de classe S. Il sauvait le monde plus que d'autres de menaces létales. Il sauvait le monde dès qu'il décrochait de l'écran de télévision. _Il sauvait le monde plus souvent que King_. Zombieman s'était battu bec et ongles pour obtenir son précieux certificat. Il méritait sa place alors que King n'était que le plus gros menteur de l'Histoire.

L'otaku se tourna brusquement sur le canapé, faisant face à son colocataire.

\- Warm Bodies est nul à chier. J'ai rarement vu une histoire d'amour aussi mal écrite et je t'assure que j'en ai vu des centaines, rétorqua-t-il avant de regretter amèrement ses paroles dans la seconde.

Comme hier, le _King's Engine_ recommença à gronder – King tremblait.

\- C'est… honnête, grogna Zombieman.

Sa moue boudeuse confirma son ennui mais King ne poussa pas son point de vue plus loin. Il se leva et choisit un autre film dans sa bibliothèque. Un film qui ne mentionnait ni de près ni de loin les morts-vivants. De quoi dégriser Zombieman.

\- Tu vas adorer celui-là, mon ami. J'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour le personnage principal, on se ressemble tellement..., lança King sans réfléchir.

\- _A Fantastic Fear of Everything_ , hein ? Allons-y, répondit Zombieman en poussant le disque dans le lecteur.


End file.
